


The Moment In-Between

by Daylyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylyn/pseuds/Daylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the <i>Criminal Minds</i> novel, <span class="u">Killer Profile</span> by Max Allan Collins, there’s a scene where Prentiss sends Reid to wake up a sleeping Hotch and Hotch enters the conference room a moment later looking rather mussed.  This is what happened during that missing moment in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://bowie28.livejournal.com/profile)[**bowie28**](http://bowie28.livejournal.com/), who so [wonderfully provided info](http://bowie28.livejournal.com/68319.html) about the little Hotch/Reid moments in the _Criminal Minds_ novels, and for [](http://travelinthedark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://travelinthedark.livejournal.com/)**travelinthedark** who surmised that there was a bit of Hotch/Reid loving when Reid was sent to wake Hotch up.
> 
> All italics are direct quotes from Killer Profile by Max Allan Collins.

**Title:** The Moment In-Between  
 **Author:** Daylyn  
 **Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
 **Rating:** PG (FRT)  
 **Pairing:** Hotch/Reid  
 **Word Count:** ~ 550  
 **Warnings:** Fluff?  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their copyright holders. No profit is intended.

 

 **The Moment In-Between**  
By Daylyn

 

_Turning to the room [Prentiss] asked, “Anybody know where Hotch went?”_

_With a vague gesture, Reid said, “He’s in one of the back offices, trying to catch an hour’s sleep.”_

_“Wake him,” Prentiss said._

_Shaking his head, Reid said, “He doesn’t want to be disturbed. He said—”_

_“Whatever he said, he’s going to want to hear this. Wake him.”_

_Her tone carried enough weight to propel Reid out of his chair and out of the conference room._ [ Killer Profile by Max Allan Collins, pp. 171-172]

*****

  
Reid moved quickly from the conference room, but with great reluctance. Hotch had looked exhausted when he told Reid he was planning to take a nap. Hotch had to have actually been exhausted for him to even consider taking a nap at the police station during the middle of a case. He had even said that he needed to get some sleep before he collapsed.

Reid opened the door to the back office quietly, the light from the hall illuminating the dark room. Hotch appeared sound asleep, his careworn face looking almost peaceful. He had his jacket off and was using it as a blanket. Reid left the door open a crack to provide some light and then approached the sleeping man.

“Hotch,” he said softly.

Hotch didn’t stir.

“Hotch,” a little louder.

Still no response.

Reid looked down at Hotch’s sleeping form, his breath catching slightly. ‘My lover,’ he thought suddenly to himself, a secret thrill running through his veins. He was still amazed at the turn their relationship had taken, especially watching Hotch sleep. ‘I’m actually allowed to see him asleep,’ Reid thought. And then the reality of where they were struck him. ‘But not right now.’

Reid kneeled on the floor next to Hotch and gently shook his arm. “Aaron,” he said quietly.

Hotch blinked and looked at him bleary-eyed. “Spencer? What’s up?” he asked sleepily.

“Come on, you have to get up. Prentiss thinks there may be a lead on the case.”

Hotch blinked again and then, seemingly without thought, reached out up to cup the back of Reid’s head, drawing him down for a kiss. Reid went willingly. Hotch gave a small hum and touched his tongue to Reid’s lips, which opened automatically, allowing Hotch’s entrance. They kissed, lazily and slowly, for a few moments. Reid reached out and stroked Hotch’s head, running his fingers through the short hair. Hotch moaned a little louder and pulled Reid closer. Reid couldn’t help himself; he pulled back slightly and loosened Hotch’s tie, gently kissing his neck. “So sexy,” he murmured as he kissed his way up Hotch’s jaw and then claimed his mouth again.

A noise in the outside corridor reminded them that they were not alone. They parted abruptly as they remembered that they were in a back office of a police station and that there was an unsub to catch.

Hotch struggled to sit up. Reid was still kneeling before him.

“You’ve been drinking coffee,” Hotch said.

Reid cocked his head and gave him a bemused look. “Yes. How do you know?”

“Because I can still taste the sugary sweetness in your kiss.” Hotch leaned forward and quickly kissed Reid one more time. “Prentiss thinks there’s a lead, you say?”

Reid licked his lips and nodded. They both stood. Hotch ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it in place.

“It looks a bit of a mess,” Reid said with a slight smile. “That might be my fault.”

“Thanks,” Hotch said dryly. He reached out and tousled Reid’s hair.

“Hey,” Reid exclaimed.

“Oh, like anyone would notice,” Hotch said with a smirk. His smile faded. “Ready to go back to work.”

Reid nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go catch a killer.”

Hotch led the way out of the office.  


*****  
 _Their bleary-eyed team leader came in quickly, jacket off, neck tie loosened, short hair managing to look mussed, and said to Prentiss, “Please tell me this is a major break.”_ [ Killer Profile by Max Allan Collins, p. 172]


End file.
